Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Teddy toi
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry et Drago doivent garder Ted Lupin, et ça n'a pas l'air d'enchanter le blond, mais son petit ami va se rendre compte que ce n'était que de la comédie. OS/Drarry


Bonjour, bonjour,

Ecrit dans le cadre de L'Arbre à Texte de la page Répertoire de fanfiction d'Harry Potter

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Teddy toi

…

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut qu'il vienne déjà ?

-Parce que c'est mon filleul et que j'ai envie de le voir, et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil. En plus je suis sûr que tu l'aimes autant que moi ce gosse.

-Pas vrai. Je l'apprécie à la limite, ce sale bébé loup-garou.

-Il n'est pas lycanthrope Drago, arrête avec ta mauvaise foi un peu.

-Non. J'ai pas envie que ce gamin vienne et en plus je dois me lever à 7 heures du matin pour lui !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est parce que je prends à 8 heures et que je veux être un peu avec lui avant d'aller à l'école, et puis si ça ne te conviens pas de garder Ted quand je ne suis pas là, tu n'as qu'à le ramener à Andromeda, on a son adresse.

-Ah t'es malin toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais aller chez elle ? T'as oublié son passé avec ma mère et ma tante, je pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie vraiment.

-C'est ta tante. Et puis tu sors avec moi, ça te fais remonter un peu dans l'estime collective.

-Merci de m'apporter la brillance de ton image Potter. ironisa le blond en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Il sentit rapidement les bras d'Harry l'enlacer, et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

-Allez mon amour, on se lève. dit Harry d'une petite voix légèrement suppliante.

-T'es vraiment chiant Potter tu sais ça ?

-Oui. répondit Harry en l'embrassant encore.

-Tu peux m'embrasser, je me lèverais pas.

-Oh dommage, moi qui voulait qu'on aille tous les deux sous la douche...

En disant ça, Harry quitta brusquement le lit, marchant jusqu'à leur salle de bain, tout en retirant le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir.

-Ok je me lève, mais tu vas souffrir pour me sortir de mon lit si tôt le matin.

-Si tu le dis. ricana Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain, bien vite suivi par son petit ami.

A peine les deux jeunes hommes furent-ils sortis de leur 'petite douche matinale' que la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Teddy.

Harry, ayant les cheveux encore humide, alla ouvrir la porte sur Andromeda, qui portait le bébé dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Andromeda ! Comment allez vous ?

-Pas trop mal, pas trop bien, et toi ?

-Ca va. Oh t'as l'air fatigué toi bébé. dit le jeune homme en prenant son filleul des bras de sa grand-mère.

Pour l'instant, les cheveux de bébé Teddy étaient rose très clair et ses yeux bleus brillaient de fatigue.

-Oh oui, il l'est, mais il devrait tenir réveillé encore une petite heure.

-Ca va bien plaire à Drago ça, Môsieur ne voulait pas se lever. Mais il est tôt vous ne devez pas avoir mangé, venez donc déjeuner avec nous !

Andromeda fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avant de dire :

-Je t'aime beaucoup Harry, mais... je crois que je ne pourrais pas encore supporter de voir ou d'entendre parler de ton... petit ami, d'accord ? Ca me ferait trop mal au cœur je crois, parce que... j'aimais trop mes sœur, et surtout ma petite sœur, avant... avant Ted. Alors juste... évite de me parler de lui tu serais un ange.

-D'accord, désolé ce n'est rien.. dit Harry avec un petit sourire triste à l'intention de la femme.

Il aimait bien Andromeda, et il aimerait qu'elle vienne chez lui parfois, sauf la présence de Drago bloquait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son blond de dégager, parce que si il voulait que la mère de Tonks vienne, c'était pour qu'elle fasse un peu plus connaissance avec le blond aussi, c'était tout de même son neveu.

Mais bon, il comprenait aussi parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Andromeda, sa fille avait été tuée par Bellatrix, et Drago avait été intime avec cette femme puisqu'elle était sa tante ''officielle''.

Andromeda fit un petit sourire à Harry avant de caresser les cheveux de son petit Teddy, et de saluer rapidement Harry, pour enfin s'en aller.

Le Survivant rentra dans son appartement, Teddy dans les bras, avant d'aller rejoindre Drago, qui boudait sur le canapé.

-Tu pourras faire déjeuner le petit quand je serais parti s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de jouer avec lui avant d'aller à l'école.

-Ouais ben vas y je ferrais le larbin, comme d'habitude.

-Oh la la arrête de grogner, c'est pas la mort ce que je te demande.

-Si.

-Bon ben vas te faire voir tu m'énerves. Viens mon petit cœur, on va dans la chambre, Drago boude.

Enervé, Harry se leva, et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre à pas hâtif, son filleul -dont les cheveux avaient blondis à l'approche de Drago- dans les bras.

Il joua avec le bébé jusqu'à 7h30, et à cette heure là, il sortit de sa chambre, et alla au salon s'exclamant à Drago au passage :

-Bouge ton cul du canapé, on déjeune !

-Vas te faire voir !

-Bon, ben je vais déjeuner dehors, tu me les brise. A ce soir Malefoy !

-Ouais c'est ça casse toi ça me fera de l'air.

Harry mit Teddy dans la chaise haute qui était toujours ici pour lui avant d'enfiler une veste et de s'en aller, en claquant fort la porte.

Dans le canapé, Drago soupira, c'était Harry qui l'énervait depuis ce matin, et c'était lui qui pétait un câble non mais franchement ! Et en plus il lui avait laissé le bébé.

Bon, en fait le petit métamorphomage ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il était même mignon ce bébé, mais il n'irait pas l'avouer devant Potter, ça jamais.

Alors, il se leva, et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait le bébé. Ted avait ses petits doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant comme si c'était la tétine d'un biberon, et Drago en déduit donc qu'il avait faim, donc il prépara rapidement un biberon en même temps qu'il se faisait couler un café, et le donna au petit une fois qu'il fut prêt, jetant un sort dessus pour que le biberon se donne tout seul à Teddy, sans l'étouffer en coulant trop vite.

Puis il prit son café, et alla s'asseoir à côté du petit dont les cheveux devenaient blonds, comme à chaque fois qu'il était près de Drago.

-Pourquoi est ce que tes cheveux prennent la couleur des miens bébé loup-garou ? C'est bien ton bleu normal non ?

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Teddy fit non de la tête avant de continuer de boire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son biberon, il le posa et se mit à gazouiller joyeusement, sous les grognements de Drago, qui tentait de faire comme si Teddy l'énervait alors qu'en fait il le trouvait adorable.

Quand le blond eut fini à son tour, il alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier -il n'allait quand même pas faire la vaisselle alors que Môsieur Potter était parti dans un café en lui laissant le gosse- et sortit Teddy de sa chaise haute. Instantanément, le petit garçon se blotti contre lui, son pouce dans la bouche et ses yeux à demi clos.

-Tu es fatigué toi hein bébé ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, tu viens, on va aller dormir, c'est bien ça comme option tu crois pas ?

Ted balbutia un peu, et Drago prit ça pour un oui, alors il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, berçant doucement le bébé en fredonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, s'étonnant lui même de ce fait.

Dans la chambre, il eut soudain froid, bien sûr, Potter ouvrait la fenêtre parce qu'il avait chaud, alors ça caillait ici !

Il grogna un peu contre son petit ami avant de voir un pull sur le bureau -à Harry, parce que lui il rangeait ses vêtements, contrairement au brun.

Il le prit, et marcha jusqu'à son lit pour y poser Ted afin d'enfiler le pull.

Le blond grogna un peu plus en voyant que le pull qu'il portait était un des pulls que la mère Weasley faisait à ses gosses, Granger et Potter à Noël, il était vert avec un ''H'' écrit dessus en jaune.

Oh et puis ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était que pour dormir, pensa le jeune homme avant de reprendre Teddy dans ses bras pour l'allonger au milieu du lit. Il se glissa sous les draps à son tour, et attira le bébé vers lui pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe pas.

Une délicieuse odeur de bébé accompagnée de celle de son cher Harry montèrent au nez de Drago, et sa dernière pensée avant de suivre Ted dans le sommeil fut qu'il l'aimait quand même comme un fou, cet imbécile de Potter.

Il se réveilla quelque temps après, Teddy commençant à chouiner. Il battit des cils et regarda le petit qui avait les cheveux bleus-violets, mais qui deviendraient sûrement rouges si Drago le laissait pleurer, donc il se leva, prit doucement Teddy dans ses bras, et le berça un peu, calmant son début de crise de larmes.

Mais en voulant regarder l'heure sur la table de chevet, il vit une photo, avec un petit mot griffonné de la main de Harry.

Il prit d'abord le mot et lu : « _J'étais revenu parce que j'avais oublié un bouquin et qu'est ce que je vois ? Mon filleul blotti dans tes bras ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Teddy toi ! Oh, et pardon pour ce matin, je sais pas ce que j'avais. Je t'aime. Harry.»_

Le ''je t'aime'' provoqua un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Drago, avant qu'il ne voit la photo, c'était lui et Teddy quand ils dormaient, le bébé à moitié allongé sur son bras.

Il aurait dû en vouloir à Harry pour l'avoir prit en photo sans son accord, mais la photo était tellement adorable qu'il n'était même pas en colère, il allait peut être même garder cette image, dans le petit tiroir de sa table basse, là où il gardait ses objets précieux...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, vous avez bien aimé ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
